Lock em up and throw away the key
by catgurlfurreel2
Summary: Hermione and Draco are locked in the greenhouse for more than a month. what will become of them? the sequel starts at chapter 10 and so on. two stories in 1. yay!
1. Locked in

Lock em' up and throw away the key

Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters but the plot is mine. no touchy...

A/N: I AM THE ORIGINAL CATGURLFURREEL, I'M BACK!This is my first hp fic ever so reviewers, go easy on me plz. Thanx 4 reading. I've seen all of the hp movies but i didn't really pay any attention at all to some of the other characters so if someone is ooc then that's ok. Just don't bug me about it.

Hermione sat in the front of the classroom with green house teacher Prof. Pomona Sprout. She was the only one there because she sought extra help from the green thumb.

"Okay, well if I want to turn, lets say a rose, into a daisy which spell would I have to use on it?"

"Hold that thought deary, I'll be right back to answer your question." She walked out and went into the school to find that old spell book.

_In the hallway: _

"Draco! Give it back!" yelled Ron. Draco was known to steal things that didn't belong to him.

"I told you I didn't take it, you red headed weasel!"

"Liar!" yelled Ron as he chased Draco outside. At that moment, Draco noticed that he didn't have his wand with him so he ran into the green house room.

_In the green room: _

"Draco, what are you doing here? Did you see where professor Sprout went?" Draco shushed her as he heard some laughter outside the door.

"Would you just shut up for one moment? And I'm not answering any of you're dumb questions."

Hermione held her head up high in a snooty sort of manor and walked towards the door. Draco just sat at one of the desks huffing.

"Well, fine. I'm going to find the professor." she twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

"Draco! Unlock this door imediantly!"

"I didn't lock the bloody door." she walked over to him and poked a wand in his face.

"I know what your trying to pull, and it's not going to happen."

"Oh, you think I'm trying to 'put the moves' on you? You've got to be kidding me! Who would want you anyway? You're nothing but a mudblood. Sorry but I only go for the pure blooded princesses around here."

Hermione gasped and puled at the door once more but it still wouldn't open. 'Someone must have put locking charms on this door.' she thought. She looked back at Draco as he laid his head on the desk. 'Pathetic.' she thought.

She walked back to the desk that she was originally sitting in and she sat on top of it. Draco heard her foot steps and he watched her walk past him. He stared after her. He watched as she sat on the desk staring at the wall. She crossed her legs. He thought nothing of it until he heard Hermione yelling at him.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione yelled, "I'm stuck in this stupid green house with no food or water!"

"Calm down mudblood, I'm stuck in here too." she ignored his comment.

"And that's not even the worst thing about being in here! It's being in here with you!" she yelled, jumping off of the desk and pacing around the classroom trying to figure out how to get out of there.

"Oh, why me! I could have took up for myself without my wand when Ron was chasing after me but no, I had to get stuck in here with the most bitchy witch in the school!" he turned his back to her.

"Hmph! Well you know why you ran in here like a little coward! Because your wand and your father are the only two things that can get your sorry ass out of trouble!" she yeld, also turning her back to him.

He walked over to an empty corner and sat there, staring Hermione down in the other corner. She didn't even blink until she saw a mouse scurrie past her feet, then she screamed in terror. Draco sneered at her fear as he saw her jump back on her desk.

"Well, what are you looking at!"

"Who's scared now, mudblood?" he snickered.

A/N: okay, I tried to rewrite this over so that it would be better and make more sense. thanx 4 helping me wit this process crazyloverofboys, Drakulya, and Flaxen Curls. I really needed that. Big Thanx, CANDY 4 EVERYONE!


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2

Dinner

Disclaimer: um, yea...i don't really own the characters...plot is mine...yea...

A/N: here's chapter 2 4 u

Draco stood on a desk that he had begrudgingly pushed under the window. He looked out but all he could see was darkness.

"Dammit, it must be at least ten o clock by now..." he mumbled to himself. He grabbed his stomach due to the growling that he felt inside. While he continued looking through the window for any sign of hope, Hermione tried to eat the every flavored beans she found in her pocket.

'Grass flavor, hmm I wonder what that would taste like...' Draco heard the bag crumbling.

"What are you doing over there Granger? Do you have food? Are you holding out on me!" he began to yell, now almost desperate.

-_Sigh- _"Are you hungry, Malfoy?" she almost regretted his answer but she didn't want him to come over there snooping around and such.

"Hell yeah I'm hungry. What kind of question is that?"

'I can't believe I'm eating from the hands of a mudblood.'

'Lets see, vomit, fart, sea water, earwax, snot, eh that's good enough.'

"Here." she threw one to him.

"Hey, I'm not an animal! At least let me come over there and get them."

She threw another one at him this time and he caught it. She thought it was kind of cute how he looked when he tasted the earwax flavored one.

"Look, don't you have any better flavors over there?"

"No." she lied. Draco got off of the desk and began to walk towards her. She didn't flinch. She knew she had the upper hand with her being the only one with food. He wouldn't dare harm her now, well not after that whole punching incident anyway. He quietly sat next to her and snatched the bag with a sneer.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that! You're lucky I even considered giving you something to eat."

As he ate a bubble gum flavored bean he was amused by the absurd look on her face. He finally broke down and gave her an apple flavored one when she finally stopped bugging him about it.

"You know what, mudblood? Even though I'm trapped in this stupid death trap with my enemy's best friend, this is kind of turning out to be fun." 'Oh, no. Did I just tell her that? Maybe I should try to cover it up a little.'

"You think being here with me is fun?"

"Uh, no, no it's not that it's just you know..arguing with you is fun and we get to miss classes. Um, you should be on the new debate team that Dumbledore just added to the curriculum." he tried to lie and sound sophisticated at the same time. 'Why do I even care if she thinks I'm smart or not..Maybe I don't care."

She tried to grab the bag of beans back but Draco just held them up in the air while he watched her practically climb all over him just to retrieve them. His sneer turned into a small smile that she could never see as she began to giggle while reaching for the bag that was oh so close to the tips of her fingers. When she finally got the bag she sat back down and so did Draco, still hungry. He reached into the bag without thinking and Hermione looked at him puzzled as he nervously smiled back.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm still hungry...Come on Mione, please?"

"Did you just call me 'Mione'?"

"Did I? Uh, I'm going back over there..."

_Draco's thoughts:_

'Man, what's wrong with you Draco! I can't believe I called her Mione. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why can't I just admit that I like her? I can't admit it though, because she's best friends with my worst enemy. What Am I thinking? I don't want to be her friend. Maybe I'm just delusional because I'm hungry...yeah that's it...I'm delusional.'

He watched Hermione as she finished off the last of the beans.


	3. Night

Chapter 3

Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but who can make a plot as gr8 as this? Me, of course...

A/N: This is where it gets good. I was listening to Jennifer Lopez's song "Get Right" while i wrote this so it may sound a little odd at first.

Hermione yawned and ran her fingers through her hair. Draco just watched quietly from across the room. She looked around the room for something to sleep on. She spotted a ripped burlap sack and three bags of flower petals.

'Well, I guess this will just have to do.' she walked over to the bags of flowers and the burlap sack. She then went back to her corner, fluffed up her bag, and covered herself up in with the sack.

"Hey mudblood, where am I going to sleep?"

"Well, I see you have a nice cold corner over there you can sleep in."

He got the bag of flower petals and laid down on the cold stone floor.

"And don't try anything stupid."

_Draco's thoughts:_

'That stupid Hermione and her stupid ideas...Why couldn't I be the one to find the sack? Now I have to sleep in this cold corner with nothing to keep me warm.'

Since the greenhouse had automatic timed lights, they went off at twelve o clock and it was about that time.

He looked over at Hermione in the dark.

'Man, it's so cold.'

"Hermione...are you asleep yet?" no answer.

"Hermione?" still no answer. He crawled over to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"What?"

"I'm cold."

"And, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Give me the burlap sack." she sat up.

"You want me to give you the burlap sack? No. I'm cold too. You should have found it first." she laid back down.

"Come on, I'm cold." he grabbed one end of the sack.

"No! It's mine!"

They fought over the sack until it finally ripped in half.

"Now look what you did!" yelled Hermione. "This is why people think you're mean all the time. I actually seen the human side of you when we fought over the jelly beans but now you're just acting like a spoiled little brat!" That really hurt Draco's feelings. For the first time in his life he noticed how stupid he was acting.

"Look, Mione, I'm sorry okay but I'm cold and like you said, I'm only human."

Hermione looked down at the torn burlap sack.

_Hermione's thoughts:_

'Well now neither one of us can be warm. _-sigh- _I guess there's only one way to stay warm now...Oh, I'm so going to regret this later in life but if I want to live...'

"Well Draco...um...the only way to stay warm now is to huddle together."

"No way! I'm am not huddling together with a mudblood...or at least not you anyway. You'd bug me about it everyday in class whenever you got the chance."

"Well fine then. DIE. Fine by me." she mumbled, grabbing both parts of the burlap sack. She tried to put them together and lie back underneath them.

"So that's it huh? You don't care if I die?"

"Not really...Go to bed."

"But-"

"Good night, Malfoy."

_Hermione's thoughts:_

'I really do care if he dies. I don't want him dead. I wanted to help him by letting him sleep next to me but I guess he'll never accept me...I wish he knew just how much I like him. I mean, we were actually having fun for a minute and he even called me Mione. If only he knew...'

_Draco's thoughts:_

'Man, I'm so freakin' cold! Hermione's all warm over there. If only she knew how much I wanted to be her friend. I can change, but only for her. No one else. In fact I will change...I want to be more than friends, maybe even her lover? What am I thinking...My father would KILL ME if he found out! He doesn't have to find out then...maybe I can get away with this one. Even if he does find out, she's worth it.'

Draco watched Hermione shiver a little in the corner. He crawled over to her and got under the sack.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to keep both of us warm." he answered honestly. Hermione didn't know what to say so she just gave into his charm even though this felt kind of awkward.

He wrapped his arms around her slender figure and as awkward as it felt, he pulled her closer so that he could feel her body heat. She was now speechless. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it kind of aroused her.

"Now remember, this is only temporary. Don't think I like you or anything, okay?"

"Same here..."she said in a shaky voice.

They fell asleep.

A/N: okay, the next chapter as you can imagine, there will be a lot of tension between them. It will get better though, don't worry...


	4. morning tension

Chapter 4

Morning, tension, love?

Disclaimer: J.K. owns them, but the plot owns me...wait, did i say dat right?

A/N: Okay, r u ready! I said r u ready! Why won't you answer me! The song that u should listen 2 while reading this is by ATL and it's called : "Make it up with love."

Hermione was the first to wake up. She sat up to see that Draco had taken his shirt off. 'I know it's warm in here now, but it's not that warm.' She found herself taking off her cloak, which left her short skirt and her grey long sleeved v-neck sweater. She was still tired so she laid back down next to Draco. 'He looks so adorable sleeping like that.'

Draco heard her moving around so he sat up five minutes later, when he thought she was sleep. He looked at her while the sun that crept into the room from the windows and shone on her face. 'I never noticed how beautiful she was before...why am I noticing now?'

He dared to slowly trace her figure with the palm of his hand. He stopped when he got to her hips and she sat up and elbowed him in his stomach. He doubled over.

"Draco! What are you doing!"

"Damn, Granger! I just wanted see what it was like!"

"What are you talking about?" she said in a quieter voice.

"I wanted to see what it was like to touch you, okay?."

"Why?" she said slowly.

"Look, I don't know. This never happened okay?"

'He wanted to touch me? Where are my manors? I mean, were in a greenhouse, alone, for more than a couple of days and I just keep pushing him away. Maybe I should just give in. If we die, at least I'll know that I was liked by one of the most handsome Slytherin boy. By me not having to do any homework or any reading, I feel kind of...free...I want to do something crazy!'

She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and he looked surprised, but he couldn't move.. He finally held her by her hips as she moved to sit on his lap. She then laid her head on his shoulder as she caressed his collar bone. He shivered a little, scarred. His skin was so milky and pale. This was all new to Draco and he was kind of nervous but the feeling of Hermione feeling his collar bone somewhat made him happy.

"I'm sorry I elbowed you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for trying to touch you without asking."

"You don't have to ask to do those kind of things."

"I don't?" Hermione shook her head and looked up at him.

"Whoa, wait, I thought u didn't like me." Malfoy comented, pushing her off of his lap.

"Well, Fine! Be that way!" Hermione went off into another corner. Malfoy couldn't help but feel bad about this whole situation since it was his fault. And after all those years of torturing her, he felt he had to make it up to her. He crawled over to Hermione, who had her knees curled up to her chest. She looked up.

Malfoy grabbed her head, and glared at her. She gasped, not knowing what to do.

"UNHAND ME MALFOY!"

Draco looked down at her and leaned in for a kiss. She was forced into her first kiss by _the _Draco Malfoy himself. She began to relax when she saw the sincerity in Malfoy's face and he began to hold her hand. She didn't want the long kiss to end. This was the most magical thing that has ever happened to them after years of tormenting and being tormented.

"Malfoy, what are we doing?"

"Granger, I mean, Mi-M-Mione, I've realized something from being locked in here with you. I've realized that I wanted to be your friend then I found that I wanted to be more than that. I want you Hermione. I like you, a lot, and I mean that from the bottom of my cold heart."

He managed to say before his breath was taken away by the twinkle in Hermione's eyes.

"I like you too Draco." He ran his fingers through her hair as she laid her head on his bare chest.

"It's like we were meant to be locked here, to bring us closer together."

They sat like that speechless until there was a loud knock on the door.

A/N: Oh, wut do u think should happen next? Read and review plz. Yeah, i kno, short chapter.


	5. staying alive

Chapter 5

staying alive

Disclaimer: Not owning characters, a plot as gr8 as this is always mine...don't u agree?

A/N: um...um...um...um...(Keeps sayin um)

It was still early in the morning when the knocks were heard. Hermione graciously jumped from Draco's lap to the door.

"Oh, oh, who is it? Can you help us? We're locked in here! Please help!"

"It's me, Ron."

"Ron go-" before Hermione could get the words out all the way, Draco ran to the door.

"You stupid weasel! You're the reason why we're in here! Oh, I swear when I get out-" Hermione gently grabbed Draco's arm and he was once again quiet. She caressed his muscles to calm him down.

"Hermione, you still alive in there? Are you two kissing?"

"Ron! This isn't the time to play mind games, now go and get some help!"

She heard his footsteps as he walked away.

"Is he gone?" asked Draco.

"I think so."

"Good."

"I thought you wanted to get out of here."

"I do but before I do," he grabbed Hermione by her hips and brought her body to his. He could feel her being aroused as he kissed her down her neck. Hermione breathed heavily. She pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't know. I've never been like this with you before."

He kissed her on the lips passionately. They belonged to each other now. He pushed Hermione up against the door and kissed her on her collar bone. Hermione put her hands on his head, not sure of what to do with them. He unbuttoned her sweater just a little, he didn't wanna seem like a sex driven pig. He kissed her chest where he had unbuttoned her sweater, he could hear her heart beat. I was very rapid.

'I hope her heart's beating that fast because she's excited and not scared. Maybe I should stop.'

He let her go, walked over to a desk, and sat on it. He stared into the air, devoured by his thoughts. So much has happened. Hermione walked over to him and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he talked to her.

" _-Sigh- _Mione, I've been mean to you so much throughout our lives here at Hogwarts. I never knew we would end up like this. What will your friends think?"

"They don't have to know."

"But, you must tell them someday. They're going to be wondering why you're not in your bed and why you're in mine..."

They both laughed at that thought.

"Well then, when they ask, I'll tell them about it. But only when they ask. What will your friends think?"

"They wouldn't give a damn. But they will bug me about it but I don't care. You're worth it. Unlike Pansy. Merlin knows how much I hate her."

"Speaking of Pansy, what will your father think?"

"He won't find out." he assured her with a small squeeze and a kiss on the neck. It was about seven o clock when Ron came back.

_Knock, knock, knock... _

"Are you here to help us?"

"It's me Ron."

"Did you get help?"

"No, they didn't believe me."

"Well, who did you ask?" Hermione said frantically, leaving topless Draco siting on the burlap sack by himself

"I asked all of the teachers. The only person who believed me was Harry."

"Did you ask Hagrid?" she asked tapping her foot.

"Uh, no. He'll be back tomorrow. He's gone for now. But I did bring you guys some food."

He slipped food wrapped in thin paper underneath the door. Surprisingly it fit. That's why it was always so cold in the greenhouse. Hermione took the food and threw the packages to Draco.

"Hey, thanks Ron!"

"No problem. What have you guys been eating anyway?"

"Well, on the first night we got stuck in here because of you, we ate every flavored beans, The second night, we found some edible plants that turned out to be muggle lettuce which had a lot of moisture in it, so we weren't that thirsty, and last night I guess we didn't eat anything." she said looking at Draco. He glanced back at her and slid his tongue seductively across his lips.

"Oh. Well I'm going back inside. It's getting cold out here. Stay warm."

"Don't worry," she said looking at Draco, "I will."

They ate their first real dinner since they've been in there and then laid down and talked again. They shared embarrassing stories and secrets that they would've never knew about if they weren't locked together. They laughed and joked until they fell asleep, now spiritually bonded. Hermione fell asleep on Draco's warm, bare chest and he held her there until the next morning. This was the closest they'd ever become to sleeping together at such a young age.

A/N: gr8 huh? Can Draco and Hermione last one more day in the greenhouse without making love? I mean seriously, all that tension.


	6. All that passion

Chapter 6

All that passion

Disclaimer: i don't own any harry potter characters but the plot is purely mine.

A/N: hey my peeps! i missed u guys! Well anyway, here's another chapter to my story! This is just a REALLY watered down version of my HUGE lemon story, but i took most of the lemon out of it. So this is safe to read now. If u want the REAL version of this story, email me at a month later:

_Hermione's POV: _

I glanced over at Draco from the desk. He was sitting on the potato sack in a fetal position. Stubble? How in the world does a boy his age get stubble? I mean he's only 14 years old for goodness sakes. Is he going crazy? He looked at me, his cold stare shot a shiver through my spine. He got up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my hips and stared into my eyes. He gave me a reassuring look that told me he was okay.

"Hermione, we've been stuck in this stupid green house for over a month now. I don't even know how we survived this long. Do you really think Weasley is coming back?"

"Well, I think he will. In..time.."

"Look, we could die tomorrow. I really don't want to die a virgin. Do you?"

"You're a virgin?"

"Look, that doesn't matter, do you want to die a virgin or not? I mean, you don't want people to think that you were trapped in here with the most handsome boy in Slytherin and he never even noticed you, now do you?" he grabbed my shoulders.

"That would mess up both our reputations." he answered his own question.

In a way, he was kind of right. I didn't want to die a virgin. I laughed in his face and walked over to another desk. I leaned on it with my elbows. I stood up, turned around, and glared at him. His stare was so cold and hungry.

He played with the top button on my sweater. Then he looked at me again. I pushed his hand away and sat on the desk. He stood in front of me. This time, he didn't want to play with the button anymore, he wanted more. I couldn't move, I was in shock.

He grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips. Even his kiss was hungry, I didn't want this, I wasn't ready. He pushed me on the desk with excellent force, making me lay back. He then kissed my stomach.

I must have gave him a "Malfoy, you wouldn't dare!" look, because he stood up and ran his hands vigorously through his bleach blonde hair and let out a loud groan. I could tell I was frustrating him. Yeah, I know, not the smartest thing to do when you're trapped with an insane person. He walked away from me and sat in an empty corner, back in his fetal position.

I wanted to fix what ever I messed up with him, so that he wouldn't try to kill me in my sleep or something. That's what crazy people do you know, if you don't give them what they want, they want to kill you, and if they don't kill you they want what you didn't give them. I walked over to him slowly. I squatted down beside him, he was staring straight at the stone wall.

"Draco." I looked at him closely. A tear streamed down his cheek.

"We're not getting out of here, are we!" he yeled, still staring at the wall.

"Yes, we will get out. Don't think like that."

There was no reply. Of course he sounded pretty sane now but I couldn't trust him that much, not with my life at least.

"If all you care about is making love then, do it." I had a feeling I would regret this.

I reached my hand out to wipe the tears from his cheek. He grabbed my hand and rubbed it gently across his cheek. He then kissed my hand and then kissed me up my arm, until he got to my neck.

He passionately kissed my neck. This feeling was like nothing I've ever felt before. I felt his tongue slide across my neck and I jumped. He stopped and looked at me.

"That made you jump?" he smiled.

"I guess. Please don't do that again." Being the rebel that Draco was, he did it anyway. I twitched and squirmed in his grasp. I became nervous I didn't want to upset Draco again.

His body warmth left me and he was kneeling in front of me again. I looked into his eyes.

"Do you really want this?" he asked

"Yes. Only if you love me though." he nodded. He looked deep into my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I began to kiss him.

I stopped kissing him. I felt this weird feeling that made me want to do more than just kiss him, I'm sure I want this now.

I stood up and seductively switched my way over to the potato sacks. I stopped and looked back at Draco. I blew a kiss to him and then sat down. Was I really going through with this?

After a while, I was really getting into it and I made him do things. He did as I told him to. I bent over and put my hands on his chest. I was in control now. I laid all the way down so that our chests were touching. I kissed him on the cheek, exhausted.

"Draco's girl..."

"What?"

"You're my girl. And mine only." His facial expression were stern but pleasurable.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Mione."

This felt so good, so right. This was so right.

This was what I was missing with Ron.

A/N: please review. I kno this isn't the as good as my original version of this story but you can get it all if u email me.


	7. Ron to the rescue

Chapter 7

Ron to the rescue

Disclaimer: i don't own this stuff k? I jus write it and u guys read it. Wait, i guess i do own it then...uh...well not the characters at least...

A/N: hey guys! I'm back. sorry 4 the long wait. I wanna answer some questions that popped up so here goes! Also, sorry about chapter 6. I deleted the original version, but I'll write u all another story if i get enough peeps to ask for it. Then I'll email it personally to u guys, k?

_**Lion3ss** question was: y is Ron calling Malfoy Draco and y was Draco calling Ron, Ron?_

_**Answer**: _That's cuz Draco is delusional and a little insane at that moment. He wasn't thinking straight. Also, the reason Ron called him Draco is because he was so worried about Hermione that he wasn't thinking.

_**hermionemalfoy18 **question was: Don't u think their relationship is moving 2 fast? First he wants to be her friend and then her lover?_

**_Answer: _**Well, it's not like they've just met, they have known each other 4 a while. But since i like ur stories, i spaced out the time a little. K?

_**lupin-is-mine **question was: y couldn't Hermione just say "Alohamora" to unlock the door and wouldn't Dumbledore come let them out?_

**_Answer: _**Well, as strange as this might sound, Hermione's wand was broken by Draco when he went into one of his insane hissy fits not explained in the story. And Dumbledore doesn't know that they are trapped in there since none of the teachers believed them. Harry found a spell that made exact clones of them and no one noticed the difference. Also not explained in the story.

Now that that's over, back to the story. Man, u people are full of questions, but that's good. I think...

Draco heard a knock on the door and awoke with a start. He quickly threw on his clothes and was a little disappointed that he wasn't dead yet. After what he did with Hermione, he didn't exactly want to live with that on his conscience for the rest of his life. He didn't have to take her virginity, but he did, and he wanted her even more.

"Who is it!" he frantically ran to the door. No one's been out there for months.

"It's me Ron. Is Mione okay? I thought you'd both be back by now." Draco scoffed at his dumb question.

"Look Ron, I mean, Weasley, we want to get out of here. And why did you think that we'd be back by now if we aren't there physically in the school?"

"Because Harry just told me that the Hermione I kissed yesterday was a clone. Of her." Ron looked down at his shoes. Draco didn't care he just wanted to get out and be with Hermione secretly for the rest of the school year outside of the green house.

"Ron. I have an idea. Find a way to get Dumbledore, Snape, and Professor Sprout over here. I really want to get out." he whined like a child.

"Okay."

"RON! WAIT!" he heard his foot steps come back to the door.

"If you don't get help, come back anyway and find another way to get us out of here."

"What's in it for me?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Uh..you can punch me ONCE in the arm and I'll tell u what happened with me and Hermione."

"Okay,-wait a minute, since when do you start calling her Hermione?"

"Look Ron, I know you love her, but I do too. You have a chance at being with her. I don't. I have to hide it. Please just let us be together, and if something happens to me or someone finds out, I'd want you to take care of her, and love her as I would. But ONLY if that happened." he didn't even know why he was calling Ron, Ron.

As Ron walked away Draco turned around and leaned his back against the door. he scooted down so that he was sitting on the floor then he glanced over at Hermione, still tired from last night.

"It's almost over Mione. It's almost over." he said quietly. She stirred a little in her sleep then quickly awoke when she didn't feel him by her side.

"Draco..." he shushed her with a reassuring look.

"Don't talk. Now we just wait. Just listen to the quietness of this room." he crawled over to her and laid by her side. She looked at him for a moment and laid her head on his chest. He stroked her frizzy locks with one hand and the other behind his head.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this what it's like to be in love and then to die?" Hermione looked puzzled for a moment, then there was an awkward silence.

"Hermione?"

"I don't really know." she buried her head a little more into his chest, hoping he wouldn't make her answer.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

"Hermione, if I die tonight or before Ro-I mean, Weasley comes back, I want you to be with him. Okay?"

"But Draco, I-"

"Promise me. You'd do it if you loved me. I don't want you to cry for me when I'm gone."

"I promise." he lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips as if he would die right after that. They fell asleep again, Hermione hoping if Draco wouldn't wake in the morning, that she wouldn't either. She wanted to be with him always. Forever. No matter what.

A/N: ya i kno, VERY short chapter, but I'm running out of ideas people! This was so deep, i almost cried! Sorta... Plz review k?


	8. Tradgedy?

Chapter 8

Tragedy?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot is mine, as always. So back off.

A/N: Hi! I see ur back 4 another chapter. Here it goes!

Hermione was awaken by the sudden coughing of Draco. He was shivering and his lips were turning a light shade of blue.

"Draco..." Hermione whispered, unable to talk any louder.

"Draco, wake up." Draco opened his eyes just enough to see her. He smiled lightly, she could tell he was sick and dying. She propped his head up on her lap.

"It'll be okay, don't die...I love you." Draco was about 2 say something but Hermione put her finger on his lips.

"Shhh, don't talk. You need your rest. Please don't die." 'I hope somebody comes soon...we've run out of food and I don't know how much longer we have to live.' She looked back down at him. He was even more pail than before. He needed help, anyone, she couldn't do anything but watch him die helplessly in her arms.

She rocked back and forth, talking to Malfoy. He couldn't understand though, it all sounded like mindless mumbling to him. He just smiled, happy that he'd be able to hear her voice before he died. He knew it was his time to go, to leave her in this world all alone. But he had no choice. He closed his eyes and waited for death to take him from her.

"Malfoy!" she shook his motionless body, "Draco! Don't die! Please!" There was a long silence and Hermione began to cry. She laid her head on his chest and cried herself asleep, unable to think with all the confusion going through her mind.

Hermione soon blacked out and fainted on Draco's chest.

"Are they dead?" asked Harry to Ron. Ron shrugged, to terrified to answer. Harry stepped through the door and picked up Hermione's limp arm and let it drop back down to the ground.

"Check her pulse Harry!"

"Calm down."

"MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO 'CALM DOWN'!" Ron ran his hands through his hair vigorously.

"Hermione's not dead. And Malfoy isn't you're friend."

"But we talked and he's an okay person."

"Well, I'm afraid he's dead." Ron shook his head and crouched down to the ground, holding his head.

"No, no, no, he can't be dead. We were just becoming friends, I could've saved him, friend or not. I was too late, it's all my fault." Ron hit himself repeatedly until Harry stopped him.

"Look Ron, we have to get them back to Madam Pomfrey."

"But Draco's dead. We can't we just leave him here can we?" Ron asked nervously.

"Why not."

"Harry. You out of all people-"

"Fine! We'll take him too, just don't start that annoying pride speech." Harry picked up Draco's cold body and Ron took Hermione's wedding style. They walked back to the castle. Luckily some third years were playing around outside of the greenhouse and accidentally unlocked the door with a spell they thought they made up.

When Madam Pomfrey saw Hermione and Draco, she gasped at the discovery she had just made about them.

A/N: Cliffies! C ya, and don't 4get 2 review! P.s. Draco may not be dead. So don't worry, or should you?


	9. The end is near

Chapter 9

The end is near

Disclaimer: Um, yea...if u think i own the characters...think again. Cuz ur WRONG! HA HA!

A/N: yea...many of u should be happy with this chapter. By the way, this was my original idea for this chapter anyway.

"Pure blood!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed to Snape in the hospital wing.

"Yes, yes, I know Malfoy is a pure blood, but will he live?"

"No."

"No what?" Snape looked anxious.

"No, I meant Hermione. She's a pure blood also!" Snape somewhat grimaced then turned to Malfoy.

"Look, Look at him!" yelled Snape.

"He's, crying?" Madam Pomfrey looked confused.

"That is a sign of life woman!" Snape shook her, and she pushed him off of her. Malfoy sat up and looked over to Hermione. He jumped out of bed and crawled over to her. He grabbed her hand, and she too awoke with a start.

"This isn't possible! His touch brought her back!" Snape was speechless.

Hermione slowly turned her head to see Draco kneeling at her side. She smiled and rolled over out of bed, hugging and kissing him. Snape was outraged and pulled them apart. Draco gave him a piercing glare and he backed off, then left the room.

"Back into bed, you need your rest, both of you." neither one of them could talk to object to her so Malfoy picked up Hermione and laid her back in her bed, then sat on the edge of his and starred at her.

"Malfoy is so strong. Both of them came in here dead, and now they are alive!" Madam Pomfrey re-told her story to Professor Mcgonagal and Snape. Draco got back up and began to caress Hermione's hair.

"Draco." she whispered. He smiled at her, not able to talk.

Madam Pomfrey took out a book and looked for an explanation to show how this was all possible.

"Ah, when a young wizard cares for a young witch, they may give up all of their power and strength from their soul to her to keep her alive. This is mostly used through times of hardships. The wizard has sacrificed himself for her as a sign of love, and this can sometimes occur without warning. 99.9 of the time, the wizard usually dies, and the witch just appears to be dead, both by appearance and vital signs within 20 minutes of the transfer."

"It's a miracle." Professor Mcgonagal commented, eyes wide. They all looked to Draco, who was too submerged in Hermione's health to notice that anyone else was still in the room.

"How can he love...HER. She's a muggle born!" Snape was angry.

"Ah, but you are wrong Professor Snape. Hermione is a pure blood. Her grandparents were probably witches and wizards and it skipped a generation."

"Then she should be switched to Slytherin. I knew she was too smart and clever for Gryfindor." Snape smiled.

Malfoy looked back at Snape and literally hissed at him.

After that, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco became friends. Hermione wasn't switched into Slytherin. Draco and Hermione were able to lead an open relationship around the school and out of school because Lucius couldn't do anything about it because Hermione was a pure blood.

The end

A/N: OKAY! I hope u all enjoyed my story! Please review on ur way out! Love ya and goodnight!


	10. Alternate ending, new beginning

Chapter 10

Alternate ending, new beginning

Disclaimer: don't own...

A.N.:ok, ur reviews really pissed me off. I kno i suck at ending stories, but instead of saying the ending was gay or it sucked, give me ideas. I'll keep writing this story BUT im warning u now, it's really going to drift away from the title and the description. But it'll be ur fault, so i don't want any flames sayin "this isn't related to the title" cuz thats what u wanted. So there. If u have any suggestions where this story should go, please email me at this is the reason y i haven't been writing. So, here goes the worst. Also, I'm not sending out the lemon part of the story because the flames i got. So sorry for those who actually liked the ending. Blame the flame throwers.

Hermione and Draco walked down the hall, careful so that no one would see them. Even though they loved each other, they couldn't yet publicly display their romance for each other. It made Snape uneasy to know that they were both in his class, glancing over at each other once in a while, and passing notes. He couldn't stand it. It bothered him that Hermione and Draco had to hide their feelings, only because he wanted them to get into trouble, not because he cared about them. After class Snape went up to Dumbledore's office and had a long talk with him about Hermione. Then he came out happy.

"A week, Professor Snape. I'll give her a week to decide." Dumbledore answered all his questions.

Professor Mcgonagal entered through the Gryfindor picture portal. She stood firm and had that worried look on her face.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked Ginny.

"I'll go get her." Ginny ran up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's door. It was already cracked a little so she decided just to walk in. Hermione was on her bed writing something. She looked up and put the letter behind her.

"Hello."

"Hey, Hermione Professor Mcgonagal is here to see you."

"Thanks." Hermione didn't move.

"What's that you have behind your back?" Ginny was curious.

"It's nothing." Hermione put it in a drawer by her bed.

"Imediantly Ginny!" Professor Mcgonagal called from down in the common room. She usually didn't get upset so easily, but something made her uneasy about the whole situation of the news she had to tell her.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled. She jumped up and left Ginny there. Ginny looked around and then out the door to make sure Hermione was all the way down stairs. Then she went into the drawer and took out the note. She didn't want to read it, but then she did. _Maybe it's something wrong with Hermione and I need to know, I am her friend._ She opened the letter and read it.

_I miss you so much. _

_yea, same here. It's torture not being able to love you in public._

_sighs_

_What's wrong Mione?_

_Draco, will you ever leave me?_

_No. why would you ask me that?_

_You wont leave me, no matter what right?_

_No, I wont. What's wrong, you're making me worried. Do you want my beautiful hair to turn gray early? Lol_

_lol, no._

_tell me then_

_I'm...Ginny just walked in, I'll write later_

_bye_

_bye_

Ginny folded the note and put it back in the drawer. She whispered to herself,

"Hermione and Malfoy? What's wrong with her? More importantly, what was going on in that note? I need to know, but then she'll know I read it."

Ginny went to her bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Hermione received some terrible, yet exciting news from Professor Mcgonagal.

"And you aren't worried Miss Granger?" she looked confused and Hermione couldn't figure out what to say.

"I'm not sure."

A/n: it'll all straighten out in the next chapter people. I had writer's block. And i felt burned from all the flames u people gave me. Ur lucky I'm even writing more. But ur welcome, and there is more to come.


	11. Breaking news

Chapter 11

Breaking news

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters, geeze

A/n: ah, welcome back.

"So are you going to go or not?" Harry asked with a serious look on his face.

"If you go Hermione, you'll be a traitor. All of Hogwarts will talk about this." Ron added.

Hermione slumped in her seat to make herself look smaller. She didn't know what to do.

_I want to join the Slytherin house because I want to be with Draco. Not because I'm a pureblood. But how can I tell them that?_ These thoughts rushed through her head as Ron and Harry waited eagerly for her to answer.

"Well? Are you going to switch or not?" Ron looked angry.

"Who's idea was this anyway?" Harry interrupted.

"I don't know. Professor Mcgonagal just came down to tell me about the switch option yesterday." she answered. Hermione thought for a long while.

_I can't be considered a traitor_ _to my best friends. I wont go then._ By the time she was done thinking, Ron and Harry had left. She didn't notice. She went to go look for them to tell them the good news.

_Later that evening in the mess hall:_

It was time for dinner and Hermione gave up looking for Harry and Ron. She knew they'd be at the table, saving her a seat. When she walked up, she noticed that the table was full. She searched for Ron and Harry and found them sitting on either side of a new student. A female student. The three of them were laughing and carrying on like Hermione didn't even exist. She was a bit jealous when she saw Ron pat her on the back and say,

"Hey, she's alright Harry!" Harry smiled.

Hermione walked up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Oh, Hermione! I forgot to save you a seat. We didn't think you were coming to dinner, or at least sitting at our table. I thought you'd be at the Slytherin table by now."

"What in the world are you talking about? I never said I was going to switch."

"Yes you did. In the library, you said 'Yes!'"

"No, I was saying 'Yes!' because I knew what I wanted to do. I never said-"

"Miss Granger, can you please take your seat?" she was interrupted by Snape who happened to be passing by. Hermione had to sit at on of the other Gryfindor tables. As she was walking away she heard Ron say to the girl,

"Yea, that's our ex friend. She thinks she's too good to be with us because she was accepted into Slytherin." Hermione spun around and glared at Ron.

"That really hurt, Ron!" Hermione stormed out of the mess hall and back up to her room. She laid out on her bed.

_I mean, I can understand them being a little angry-wait, I didn't even want to go to Slytherin. And they wont listen to me now that the new girl is there. _-sighs- _Maybe I should join. I know when I'm not wanted around anymore. Or maybe I should give Harry and Ron on more chance to listen to me..._

She went into her drawer and got out the piece of paper.

_Maybe I should wait until dinner is over. Writing Draco now wont do any good. Probably doesn't have the letter on him anyway. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't have a quill. He's very forgetful._

About an hour past and the Gryfindors where down in the common room. She could hear them. She decided to go down and try to convince them of her real choice. She walked down the stairs and found Harry.

"Hi."

"Hi." Harry didn't look her in the eyes.

"Why do you think I want to go to Slytherin when I don't?"

"Because, the things you do Hermione."

"What things?"

"Gina said she saw you and Malfoy kissing outside of the mess hall tonight. That's why you took so long. And now all of a sudden you want to be in Slytherin?"

"WHAT? Harry! You know that's a lie! I was in the library. When I was about to give you my final answer, you two were gone."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Harry looked at her this time.

"Harry, we've been friends for the longest. All three of us. Who will you believe? Me, or the new girl, Gina?"

Harry shrugged and went to his room. On the way he commented,

"Gina."

"But why Harry?"

Harry stopped on the last step.

"Because Ron told me everything he knew about the greenhouse incident. I know you and Malfoy secretly like each other. Good night."

"Ron." Hermione whispered angrily. By that time, the common room was empty. Hermione darted up to her room and locked the door. She pulled out the paper and began to write.

_Draco, are you there? _She waited a while for the ink to appear.

_Hi Mione_

_Hi_

_What were you talking about last night?_

_What do you mean?_

_You kept asking if I'd ever leave you then you said 'I'm' but Ginny came in._

_Oh. I really don't want to talk about it right now. _

_I have to know_

_No_

_Please? _

_The famous Malfoy saying please to a Gryfindor?_

_Not for long. You are switching to the Slytherin side right?_

_I don't know yet. I want to now. My friends turned on me because of the new girl._

_Real friends wouldn't do that. And a real boyfriend wouldn't leave his girl no matter what. So tell me what's wrong._

_I think I'm pregnant from that night in the greenhouse. _

There was a long pause. Two minutes later Malfoy wrote back.

_So you aren't sure if you're pregnant?_

_No._

_If you are, it'd be better to switch to Slytherin so I can take care of you._

_How did you even know about the switch?_

_Snape tipped me off._

_Snape?_

_Yea._

_I'm tired. I need some rest. _

_Wait_

_What?_

_Are you switching or not?_

_Fine. I'll do it for you. And the baby._

_If there's a baby._

_Love you_

_Love you too_

Where was Ginny?

A/n: okay people! Review and come back for the next chapter. See ya


	12. Switch

Chapter 12

Switch

Disclaimer: yup.

A/n: Read and Review peeps.

The next morning Hermione decided she'd have Ginny to help her figure out what she should do. She'd have to tell her everything, but she knew Ginny could keep a secret.

"Ginny! Ginny, open up!" Hermione banged on the door, not realizing what time it was. It was the weekend and all the girls wanted to sleep in.

"Quiet down." Gina, the new girl came out of the room.

"Where's Ginny? What are you doing in her room?"

"Does that really matter? I wish you'd go away." Gina tried closing the door but Hermione pushed it back open.

"I wish you'd go away. Who do you think you are, turning my friends against me like that?" Hermione had her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do anything. I guess the boys just saw something in me that you don't have. Are you jealous dear?"

"NO. Now tell me where Ginny is right now!"

"I don't have time for this." Gina pushed Hermione out of the doorway and slammed it shut. Hermione heard her lock it. _Now what am I supposed to do? _Gina came back to the door.

"You know what Hermione? I heard that Ginny doesn't want to be your friend anymore. Now that she's with Harry she just doesn't seem to have time for you anymore. That's where she is. She's out with Harry. She told me to tell you that." Gina slammed the door again.

_I don't have anyone at all. What did I do? What was I thinking? I can't be a Slytherin. But Draco is all I have. I know I have to go now. No one here will miss me anyway._

Hermione walked to Dumbledore's office.

"And you are sure you want to switch to Slytherin?" He asked

"It's not permanent, is it?"

"Well, it depends on how well you do."

"I guess I'll try."

"Sign here." he handed her a scroll and a quill.

_Hermione M._

Dumbledore looked at the paper.

"Miss Granger, you put an M instead of an H. Did your parent's separate?"

"Uh, no. I guess I got the two letters mixed up. They are similar." _Oh Hermione, what were you thinking? Those letters look nothing alike._

Dumbledore handed the scroll back to her and she changed it. Snape came in.

"Here are your robes, Miss Granger." Snape said with a sly look. He was her new head professor but that still didn't change their enemy vs. enemy relationship. She took the robes.

"The password to the Slytherin portal is boomslang." Snape answered her unmentioned question. He walked out and Dumbledore signaled for her to follow.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to take me to the common room?"

"Don't you know where it is? After all, your little boyfriend, Malfoy should've showed you by now."

"I'll find it on my own, thank you." she stopped following him and took a detour to the bathroom.

_Bastard._

She began to change into her Slytherin robes. She had to admit she felt a little different. She folded the Gryfindor robes and tucked them inside of her Slytherin robes like she was in a general store shoplifting.

_Oh, I'm so lost! This part of Hogwarts looks so different._

A few Slytherin girls walked by and waved to her. Then whispered behind her back. It figured.

She heard a lot of commotion around the corner she was rounding. She decided to see what was going on. When she turned, she saw the whole Slytherin quiditch team with three girls surrounding them all. The girls were Pansy and her two sidekicks. Hermione never seen them before. New people were just popping up everywhere.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE BEAT THOSE DITSY RAVEN CLAWS!" she heard a deep voice yell. It was Draco who was jumping up and down with his broom in his left hand. He spotted Hermione and smiled. He was the center of attention so when he looked, everyone else did too.

"Come join us." he stated.

"Don't let her over here, she's a Gryfindor." Pansy replied.

"Take a look at those robes." Draco commented. Everyone looked at the small patch with the snake and the word that read: Slytherin. They all ooed and ahhed. Draco stepped out of the circle and put his arm around Hermione.

"OUR NEW SLYTHERIN!" most of the other Slytherin's grimaced while some were happy to have her around and cheered to show it.

"Here, take this." he handed her his broom. She was astonished.

"I can't" the boys on the team booed and Pansy's voice rang out,

"Forget her Drake, I'll take it!" Draco ignored her.

"I have another. Go on. Take it." she took it and the team cheered again.

"WAIT ONE MINUTE!" yelled Pansy,

"She's a dirty blood." Hermione gasped and Draco became angry. He walked up to Pansy and was in her face.

"Don't you EVER call her that. She's just as pure as me." everyone gasped, like this was some kind of soap opera and they were clinging onto every word.

"Okay, you all need to get to class now!" Professor Filch's voice came over everyone. The crowd slowly began to disintegrate as fellow Slytherins went here and there. Hermione didn't know where to go.

"You want to put that up?" Draco asked.

"I guess. I don't know where the common room for Slytherin is though." she answered back.

"Don't worry. You thought I was going to let you roam around here alone?" she smiled at him.

"This is getting a bit heavy." Hermione commented. Draco took the broom from her and she accidentally dropped her Gryfindor robes. He picked them up.

"Planning on leaving so soon?" Draco asked as they kept walking.

"No. I just wanted to keep them as a keepsake. You know, to remember."

"To remember how bad _they _treated you?"

They kept walking in silence until they reached the picture of the gigantic snake tooth surrounded by pitch black paint.

"Boomslang" they stepped through. The common room was beautiful. It was sort of like the Gryfindor room with a twist.

"Your room should be up there somewhere." she walked up the stairs and Draco waited on the green velvet couch.

She opened a few doors, but found that most of the rooms were taken. She got all the way to the end of the hallway to find that the only empty room was the coldest one.

She sat on the creaky bed and put her robes in a drawer. She pulled the note out of her pocket that she used to write to Draco with.

_She forgot her broom. I should go give it to her. _Draco thought with a sneer. He came up the stairs. He knew mostly where every girl slept and it brought back bad memories when he passed Pansy's room.

_Draco's flashback:_

"I want it, NOW." _Why is she doing this to me? I'm not ready. I shagged everyone up here but when it comes to her, I just can't. Why is she so willing?_

Pansy forcefully kissed Draco. Her lips wet and hungry. Her naked body, yearning for attention.

"Stop Pansy, I have to go now."

"No, no. Don't, you can't leave me like this." she grabbed his hand and began to suck on his fingers. _That feels good...maybe I am ready. But it's not fun when she wants me so bad. She's been with all the boys on the Slytherin quiditch team._

He felt his hand move down. Pansy forced his fingers to slide in and out. She moaned. This all sickened Draco.

_This just doesn't feel right._

She grabbed at his pants but he brushed her hands away. _How did I get into this?_

"Pansy-" he was cut off by her kiss.

"Lick me Draco." she made him put his head down and wanted him to replace his fingers with his tongue. He was nervous, but this little thing couldn't ruin his reputation. He slowly stuck out his tongue. Pansy pulled his head all the way down.

He got up and pushed her off.

"No, Drake come back!" he put on his shirt and walked out. He accidentally left his undershirt in her room and she's been blackmailing him ever since, until she gets what she wants. She wont leave him alone.

_End of flashback:_

_which room is Hermione in? I hope it's not that cold one. How can she raise our child there?_

He walked into the cold room and saw Hermione laid out on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Is there something wrong?" Draco asked.

"What are you doing up here? You can get in trouble!" she sat up.

"You left your broom." he leaned it against the wall then walked over and sat on her bed.

"We should get to class now." she suggested.

"Not yet." he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He got on top of her and began kissing her neck as she grabbed at his hair.

"Remember that?" he asked slyly. Her heart was throbbing, and to be honest, she wanted more. Much, much more.

"We're going to be late for class." she replied. He went back to licking and gently sucking her neck.

"Class can wait." a small moan overwhelmed Hermione's body. The moan was Draco's, but he didn't even do anything.

"Class can't wait."

"Okay." he got up and gave her his hand.

"I'll walk with you to class."

A/n: yep. The next chapter is being written so hang on! But i only update when i have at least 4 new reviews. So now it's ur turn to review. Cya


	13. Realatives and hunger pains?

Chapter 13

Relatives and hunger pains

Disclaimer: i own Gina, but the other characters belong to J.K.

A/n: oh! so sorry for not updating sooner people!

When Draco and Hermione entered the classroom, the other teens gasped. Everyone whispered as Hermione walked by with her Slytherin robes. She was about to seat herself next to Ron and Harry, but Gina quickly rushed past Hermione, bumping her, and sat down. Hermione felt her stomach twinge.

Hermione turned around and gave Draco a 'Why me?' look. He took her arm and lead her back to the table behind them.

"Look at them Draco. All...happy that I'm gone. They didn't even notice my new robes." Hermione whispered.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get back at them." he whispered back. Hermione watched them as Ron tried to put his arm around Gina. She slid from under it and gave a nervous laugh. Then she scooted towards Harry and began whispering in his ear.

Gina had a caramel complection with light brown kinky hair. Her figure was to die for, but there was something odd about her teeth.

Gina took her ink and turned it red, without even using her wand. She spilled some on her assignment and put it up to her nose. Harry raised his hand.

"Professor Sprout, Gina needs to go to the nurse." he insisted.

"For what?" Gina took the paper from her face and showed her the supposed blood.

"Oh my. Do you know how to get to the madam Pomfrey dear?"

"No ma'am." she answered.

"I'll take her." Harry got up, and she followed. Ron was flustered. He turned around.

"Did you see that Hermione!" 'Now he wants to talk.' she thought. Hermione didn't answer.

"You sly witch. When did you change to the Slytherin side!" Ron grew even more angry.

"Turn around Weasel!" Draco yelled.

"Quiet down!" Professor Sprout urged.

_Meanwhile:_

"I told you it'd work." Gina laughed, leaned up against a tree.

"Yea, you're very clever. Now what'd you want to talk to me about?" Gina pushed herself off the tree and came closer.

"I have a deal to make with you, Potter." she gazed into his eyes. She could feel his nervousness. He gulped.

"I'll give you anything you want, if you become my boyfriend."

"WHAT! I can't do that! Ron has his heart set on you."

"I can't and I wont."

"Why not?"

"Look, it doesn't matter."

"Well if you wont date my friend just because he's a little different, then you can't hang out with us anymore."

Harry began to walk away.

"Fine!" she yelled.

"Harry, wait!" he came back.

"What is it now?"

"Would you date your own brother?" Harry was taken aback.

"You're Ron's sister?"

"I think I just said that."

"But you're...no offense or anything...but you're-"

"Black, I know."

"But-"

Harry's reply was cut off by her kiss. When she pulled away he was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Look Harry, I need you to be with me so Ron will get over me. He doesn't know I'm his sister and it's really creepy to know that my brother likes me."

"Um, ok. But only until he stops liking you. What do I get out of this?"

"A sexy, beautiful, exotic black girl."

"I wouldn't say exotic. There are lots of black girls around here."

"How many have u dated?" she stated, as she purposely bent over to pick up the 'blood' stained paper. Harry stared at the shape of her butt.

"See you in class." she waved, without even turning towards him.

_Back in the greenhouse:_

"You're dismissed." Professor Sprout proclaimed happily, almost glad for the class to be over.

"OW!" Hermione grabbed at her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he helped her up.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little hungry that's all."

"Ok.."

'_The baby shouldn't be active this quick.' _Draco thought. They walked past Snape in the hallway. He took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. She had another pain in her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Draco became worried.

"Oh Draco, who am I kidding. I think I AM pregnant!" she whispered, loudly. Snape snickered and disappeared into a dark hallway.

A/n: Ok guys! Review please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Soap operas come to life

Chapter 14

Soap operas come to life

Disclaimer: Yep.

A/n: yea, so we last left off at...wait a min. you all read that part, so if you don't know, go back and read. But yea, so here we go.

"I don't think you understand. Miss Granger has to have this child now, while she's a teenager in order to continue the Malfoy pure blood line." explained Lucius to Snape.

"Why can't you just have Pansy and why does she have to have the child while she's so young? She's still a baby herself." Snape replied back, almost sympathetically.

"Because if Malfoy and Pansy have my grandchild, think of how...ridiculously ugly it'd be. And if it's not ugly, then it'd be odd. From Pansy's side of the family of course." Lucius replied back. They took time out to laugh a little.

"I understand all of that, but why does she have to have the child now?"

"Because Professor, she doesn't have long to live."

"She has a disease?" Snape asked.

"No. I'll make sure she perishes after the baby's born."

"That's absurd. I don't think you should go along with this!" Lucius gave him a glare.

"I'm doing this for my son's sake. He can't have a woman holding him down, and making him weak. That's why my wife is dead. She tried to change me. I'm not having my son go through this." Lucius's stare was cold as Snape gave him a disapproving look.

"This is where you come in, Professor Snape. You speed up the pregnancy and the quicker the baby's out, the sooner miss Granger's dead, and out of my son's life."

"And what if I don't do it, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Then I shall kill you too. Good day Professor." Lucius walked out.

000

"Are you feeling better Mione?" Draco asked by her bedside. She was on her back starring at the ceiling. Draco insisted that she lie down for a while.

"I'm perfectly fine Draco. Now go before you get caught over here in the girl's dorm." she turned to him and took his hand. He was kneeling on the floor.

"But how do you know that you're just fine? What if you're pregnant?"

"What if I'm not?"

"How will you know?"

"I'll either miss my period or I can take a pregnancy test."

"EW, I didn't want to hear about your...you know. I'd rather if you took the pregnancy test."

"I will then." Draco continued to kneel beside her and gave her a dumbfounded look.

"What?" she asked.

"Well? Aren't' you going to take out your wand and do it? The test I mean." Hermione laughed.

"No, no, no silly! The pregnancy test is a muggle instrument."

"Wait, so muggles play pregnancy tests in bands right?" he joked. Hermione gave him a serious look.

"Ok, ok. But how will you get the test? We all know that no wizardry store sells them."

"Well, we'll have to wait until next week. Since it'll be the holidays, they'll let us visit home for Christmas. When I go home, I'll go to the store and get one."

"Can I come? I'm sure it'll be alright with my father, now that you're my pureblood fiancé." He kissed her hand.

"I guess. It's not like my parents can turn you away once you get there anyway."

"Sounds like a plan. I have to go now, I think I hear the girls returning." Draco left and Hermione fell asleep.

000

"Oh, sorry Ron, I have to get to my next class now." Gina lied.

"Oh. That's okay I guess...See you at dinner then right?" Ron asked.

"Right. Um Harry, can you walk with me?"

"Er...Okay. Ron, I'll see you later. You have some studying to catch up on anyway right?"

"Yea. Studying..." Ron was sad. He felt like crying as he retreated to the library.

000

"Notice anything different Harry?" Gina spun around in the empty dark hallway.

"No."

"Good. I expected you to lie to me. At least you're real. I wish all guys were like you." Harry blushed.

"Me too." he added.

"Why?" Gina asked.

"So they could be with more girls like you." Harry took her hand. She smiled at him, and knew he gave in.

"Harry, kiss me." she threw her arms around his neck and he placed his around her shapely waist. His lips pressed nervously against hers for a few seconds then he repeated this 2 more times until the sensation of passion caused him to first lick her lips and then stick his tongue in. She sucked on his tongue and he couldn't believe the feelings he developed for her. She broke free and Harry pulled her back, kissing and sucking her neck. Then he came back up and kissed her lips again. Then she repeated what he did to her.

_Don't bite Gina...don't bite, you can get through this without biting him..._ she thought to herself. But before she knew it, her teeth were ready to sink into his neck, but she pushed him to the ground before she could puncture his neck.

"Ow. What was that for, weren't you having fun?"

"Sorry. I have to go, really." she ran out of the hallway, covering her mouth so no one would see her two sharp teeth, that were ready to suck Harry's neck.

000

"Calm down, calm down!" Gina was talking to herself while looking in the mirror at her teeth.

"Harry can't know I'm a vampire too! He already knows I'm Ron's sister. How am I supposed to explain this father?" her reflection turned to her father's. He too was light skinned, but he wore glasses and was very distinguished looking. His fangs showed when he talked.

"Look Gina, if they're your real friends, they wouldn't care if you were a vampire witch."

"But dad, I'm the only one in Hogwarts. I'll probably be kicked out. I'm basically a safety hazard here."

"If you bite Harry, he'll become like us. Then you wont be so lonely. They can't kick the whole school out, can they?"

"No..." she pouted.

"Remember Gina, don't bite him unless you really feel intimate with him. Don't make the mistake I made with Ron's mother. When she left me, the curse was broken, but only on her."

"But why are Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George not vampires?"

"Because she married a different man when she had them. And the curse had worn off."

"Oh. Well..." Someone knocked on her door.

"I have to go now."

"I know, and Gina, let Ginny out of the closet."

"Aw, dad! She's a pain."

"Gina H. Weasly!"

"Ok, ok..." he disappeared.

"Who is it?"

"It's Hermione."

"Hold on." Gina walked to the closet and let Ginny out. She untied her.

"I heard everything Gina. This isn't how you're supposed to treat your little sister." Ginny crossed her arms as she said it.

"Look I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, just don't tell anyone."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll bite you and you'll be like me."

"Oh no..." Ginny said sarcastically. Gina opened the door.

"We need to talk, Gina." Hermione said with a nasty attitude. Things were about to heat up between them.

A/n: phew...review plz.


	15. Jealousy, depression, denial

Chapter 15

Jealousy, depression, denial

Disclaimer: shapoopi, shapoopi that girl is hard to get...(song also not mine)

A/n: yea, i was sorta on tweak mode wit dat one. (Tweak mean's oc. Oc means out of control...like crazy...nvm...lol) had to break it down for yall...anyways...

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM RON!" Hermione yelled as she pushed Gina on the bed. Gina got up fast.

"First of all, I don't like Ron like that. And second, I thought you were with Draco, what's his face." Gina put her hands on her hips.

"You don't like him like that, you don't like him like that..." Hermione mocked her as she paced around the room.

"Hermione, Gin-"

"SHUT UP GINNY!" Hermione yelled.

"Wait a minute, there's something strange about you two..."

"We share a room. Now go away and don't ever put your hands on me again." Gina threatened.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up!" Ginny yelled back.

"Whose side are you on?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's not even like that Hermione." Gina added.

"Then what is it? I know you're sneaking around with Ron behind Harry's back."

"I would never cheat on Harry. I'd never go out with Ron either."

Ginny went down to the common room.

"Why should I believe you? Why don't you like Ron? Huh?"

"Because...um...I..." Hermione pushed Gina back on the bed again.

"Stuttering Bitch."

"WAIT ONE MINUTE, I'M NO BITCH! At least I didn't get pregnant."

Hermione gasped.

"You can leave now." Gina replied.

"For your information, I may not be pregnant." Hermione said calmly.

"There's only one way to find out." Gina replied.

"A pregnancy test right?"

"Right. We'll get one tonight. If your pregnant then I'll leave you alone. If your not, then we fight and you leave me alone and stop getting in my business." Gina sneered just like Draco, on purpose. Gina was actually Draco's best friend. He never told Hermione though because he knew she'd be jealous.

"There's no way we're leaving tonight, winter break is just in a few days. Why can't we just wait?" Hermione questioned.

"Fine, we'll wait since you're scarred."

Hermione nodded and walked out. Gina's fangs showed as she shut the door.

000

"Harry thinks he can get all the girls. Why am I always so alone? Doesn't anyone like me?" Ron was talking to himself as he was walking through the library. He found an empty desk all the way in the back and took out his project. He tampered with it for a while until he got frustrated thinking about the beautiful Gina and threw it on the floor, watching it break into a million little pieces.

"What'd you do that for? It was going well." Ron looked up to see Draco.

"Hey. Haven't really seen you since the greenhouse incident. How's Mione?" Draco sat down.

"Good. What's wrong with you though?" Draco asked as he put his feet up on the chair across from him.

"It's Gina. She's practically in love with Harry and I saw her first. She's so sexy and smart...and-" Ron's worshiping of Gina was interrupted by Draco's loud laughter.

"Shhh! And get your feet off of the chair." the librarian stressed at him.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"You do NOT want to date Gina. She's not right for you, Ron." Draco smirked, trying to hold his laughter in. _Poor Ron, got a crush on his sister. _Draco thought.

"And why not? It's not like you know her."

"Oh, but I do."

"Explain."

"Well, a few years back she was my girlfriend, but since we were younger she was my best friend. I wonder why she waited so late to attend Hogwarts."

"Your best friend? Can you get her to go out with me?"

"She probably wont even remember me." Draco lied.

"If only I could have her..."

"Yea, she is pretty sexy though. She even looks good naked, a whole lot better than Pansy."

"BLOODY HELL, you seen her naked?" Ron began to fantasize.

"I mean...um...I still don't think she's right for you. Look at her over there." Draco pointed to a Ravenclaw girl. She was short with straight brunet hair and a cute nose. She had green eyes, and a sexy Spanish accent.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Draco encouraged.

"Nah, she'll never fall for me. Would she?"

"I think so."

000

_Later that night:_

Harry was awaken by the sound of a girl crying. He quickly got out of bed and headed for the common room. The cries were a little louder but the room was empty.

_Where is that coming from? _He looked around the room until he got to the window and he saw her. Sitting on the roof in fetal position wearing a black camisole with matching black boy shorts.

"Gina? Why are you out there? Come here."

"No." Harry climbed on top of the table in front of the window and boosted himself up then crawled toward her.

"What's wrong sweety?" Gina looked at him.

"This is what's wrong!" she showed him her fangs. Harry fell back against the castle as he saw them.

"I'm a freak. I can't even smile 'cause of these stupid things. No one likes me!"

"What are you talking about? Almost every boy in Hogwarts likes you." Harry scooted a little closer to her, seeing she let her guard down.

"I mean the real me Harry, with fangs and all. I don't belong here, I only came to see Draco but since he's with Hermione I might as well just leave. No one wants me here anyway."

"I like your fangs, and I want you here. Don't you like me? You wouldn't just leave me would you? How do you know Draco anyway?"

"I like you Harry, but I can't be with you. You're not like me. Draco's my best friend."

"Forget Draco. I want you." Harry held out his arm.

"Do it." Gina looked down at it.

"I can't Harry. It wont be right."

"Look, my parents were different, so me and you can be different. But I'm willing to do this to be with you." Harry closed his eyes tight as he felt Gina's fangs pierce his wrist. He watched the blood trickle from the two holes.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"No. It'll only work if I bite your neck. But you're not ready for that yet. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this to you Harry."

"It's fine. Don't worry." Harry said as he felt the burning shoot up his arm. It began to rain.

"Come on, lets get you back inside." he picked her up and carried her to the window. Once they got in they just stood there, staring at each other. Both of their eyes began to glow.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed now." Gina said.

"No, stay here with me." after playing truth or dare in the common room, they eventually fell asleep. Gina was in his arms.

_He's the only boy who doesn't run from me. Draco didn't run either though...is this love?_

000

_The next morning: _

"Change of plans. Gina's coming with us to get the pregnancy test too." Hermione said to Draco. It was too early for anyone else to be up.

"WHAT? I thought you hated her."

"I do, but I have to prove her wrong."

"Oh Mione..." Draco kissed her forehead as he rubbed her stomach.

Draco knew this wouldn't end well.

A/n: yea, so review, all 52 of u on the alert list lol. That'd be nice...


	16. Hermione's house

Chapter 16

Hermione's house

Disclaimer: yea...same as usual...I wonder if anyone even reads this part...

A/n: Hey people. Sorry i haven't updated in so long but i just didn't have the time..but now that I'm back i hope this chapter will be as good as the others.

_A few days have passed since Hermione, Draco, and Gina decided to all go to Hermione's house for the pregnancy test. Now it's winter break and this chapter starts off with them on the train to Hermione's house._

Hermione was asleep with her head on Draco's shoulder. Gina was across from them, also asleep. Draco was worried about what would happen next. Was Hermione really pregnant? What if she wasn't? Then Gina would have the opportunity to fight her.

He glanced over at Gina. She was stunning even in her sleep. She turned over and her cloak vulnerably fell to the train's floor, as if it was signaling Draco to look at Gina. He looked up from the cloak and his eyes stopped at Gina's thighs, where her short skirt barely covered them. He could see a little hint of her panties and he shut his eyes, trying not to remember that night he took her virginity and left her because she wouldn't attend Hogwarts. _"What a dumb reason." _He thought. A tear streamed down his cheek as he glanced back at his expecting girlfriend. He played in Hermione's hair and all of a sudden felt uncomfortable sitting in the same train car as them both. He was yearning for her, but for which 'her' he didn't know.

"Everyone off!" the conductor yelled. Draco helped Hermione up and led her off the train. He glanced back at Gina then continued to help Hermione.

"That seemed like only a few minutes." Hermione stated.

"It was eternity for me. I couldn't sleep." Draco replied back. Gina was standing between them.

"Actually it was only three hours and four minutes." Gina put in. Hermione glared at her.

"My mum and dad will be here to pick us up in a little while." Hermione reminded.

Then Gina asked, "When are we going to get this stupid test over with?"

"I don't know. We have a while."

"I hope your house doesn't smell as bad as Draco." Draco looked up at her and sneered, luckily Hermione didn't notice.

Hermione's parent's car pulled up and she opened the door.

"Hi mum, dad! These are my classmates, Draco and Gina." Hermione smiled from the backseat with the door still open.

"That's nice dear." Her dad replied.

"Um...They're staying here with us for winter break. Dumbledore issued an order that everyone takes home at least two school mates, or goes home with one." Hermione lied.

"Oh...well get in then..." Hermione's mother reluctantly replied. Back.

The ride home was quiet until Hermione's mother almost ran over crookshanks in the driveway.

"DAMMIT CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione's mother covered her mouth, she never cursed until now. She was angry that she had two more mouths to feed.

"Sorry everyone. I just don't know what's gotten into me." she apologized.

_Hermione's room:_

"Man, your mom's scary." Gina laughed. They were sitting on Hermione's floor. Draco was in his shorts, Gina was in her capri pajamas, and Hermione was still in her school robes. Draco knew something was wrong. The only reason Hermione's parents let them stay in the same room was because Gina was there and they didn't want him messing up their furniture, even though they were poor.

Hermione got on her bed and rolled over so she wasn't facing them.

"Um..Gina, pretend you have to go to the bathroom okay?" Draco whispered.

"Why?" she whispered back. She bent down a little too low and her cleavage was showing a little. Draco tried not to look.

"Look, we're still best friends, just do this one favor for me." Gina left and Draco got up.

"Hermione are you okay?" she didn't answer. Draco walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What Draco?" she turned over.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. I'm not mad that you get along with that Gina girl better than you get along with me. The girl carrying your baby." Hermione got up and stood in front of him. He kissed her on her four head.

"Hermione. Don't get so angry over petty stuff."

"Okay." she replied through gritted teeth. He kissed her on her four head again.

"Don't okay, now lets get those school clothes off." He slowly took off her sweater and bent down to kiss her belly. Then he rubbed it and she laughed. Then he removed her skirt and her knee-highs. He gently kissed down her thighs but she stopped him when she felt his warm lips between her legs.

"Stop, this is how this started." Hermione laughed.

"Alright, alright. I wont give up that easy though. Wait until your asleep." Hermione began putting on her pajamas.

"We'll get the test tomorrow." Hermione replied as he watched her dress.

A/n: well, review now lol.


	17. Surprise

Chapter 17

Surprise!

Disclaimer: this is gonna be ma trademark lol

A/n: hey yall. I see u back 4 more...jus like my bf lol jk. Now that i think about it, this story is like my life cuz my bf has a best friend that's a little too close. And i hate her...but yea...

_The next morning:_

Hermione woke up early with the sun in her eyes. She rolled over to see Draco and Gina on the floor, sleeping back to back thankfully. But either way, Hermione was still pissed and wondered why he wasn't asleep up there with her. She got up and stepped on him on purpose.

"Ah! Mione, what was that for?" Hermione pointed to Gina who was still asleep.

"What about her?" Hermione's anger was boiling and she angrily stormed out of the room and to the kitchen where her mom was drinking coffee and talking to her father. She stopped when she got to the doorway.

"I don't know if I can trust that Malfoy boy staying in Hermione's room again tonight dear." Her mother tried to whisper.

"Don't under estimate the boy Janice. He's a good boy."

"I can tell by his eyes that he's up to no good!" her voice became a little louder.

"Shh, you'll wake them. You know what he did last night?"

"What?" Her mother's fingers were drumming the table.

"He came into my office at 10:54 and asked to talk with me. And you know what he said?"

"What?" she asked sarcastically.

"He asked me if Hermione had any suitors and if she didn't could marry her someday. He asked me permission to marry my daughter! Now look Janice, that's a real gentleman."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"How do you think I got to marry you?" He bent over the table to kiss her on the forehead.

"Yea, and we all know what happened after that." she giggled.

"Well, I don't know if I'm ready to give up my little Mione yet." she continued.

'_Please say yes...' _Hermione thought. She was still mad at him though. She thought of what him and Gina were doing right then, while she was downstairs in the kitchen. She accidentally caused the floor to creek and her parents heard. She hugged her teddy bear and walked in, pretending to be tired by yawning.

"Oh, good morning mum, dad." Hermione pulled out a chair and sat down while trying to keep a smile on her face.

Her father greeted her with his smile that never faded, even when he lost his job.

"Hello love." Her mother greeted after a sip of coffee.

There was a pause. Followed by an awkward silence.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Her father asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Hermione sat the bear on the table and pulled out a string that was loose.

"Are you hungry?" her mother asked.

"No. I'm still tired. I think I'll go back upstairs for a little nap."

"Well when you get a chance, can you and your little friends go to the store for me?"

Hermione thought for a moment.

'_The test! That's the whole reason why we're here. I almost forgot'_

"Yes mum. We'll go."

Hermione went upstairs but when she got to the door, she was afraid to open it because she didn't want to see what was on the other side. Ten minutes later, she opened it to find Draco and Gina laying the same way they were when she left. She laughed when Draco rolled over and hit his head on the bed.

"That wasn't funny." he said drowsily. She came in, closed the door, and sat on the bed. Draco followed.

"Don't touch me." Hermione was still angry with him.

"Why not?"

"Why didn't you come sleep with me last night?"

"Merlin! Are you mad? Your parents could've walked in any time and how would that would've looked?"

"Oh...well I guess you're right." Hermione was at ease now.

"Well, mum wanted us to go to the store. But Gina's still sleep."

"So. Let's go."

_Downstairs:_

"We're about to go!" Hermione yelled to her parents. Wherever they were.

_At the store:_

They were holding hands walking down the aisles.

"Draco, can you as the clerk if they have any pregnancy tests?"

"This is embarrassing..." Draco whispered. Hermione got up on her tippy toes and kissed him, gently caressing his groin.

"Please?"

Draco marched up to that counter and...then stood there nervously.

"What do you want kid?" Asked the fat greasy looking sales clerk.

"Um...I was just wondering if um...you had some...uh..."

"Ah, I know exactly what you're talking about." the clerk pulled down a box and gave it to him.

"Thanks. I was kind of embarrassed about it."

Draco walked back over to Hermione and showed her the box. Then Hermione started laughing.

"This is all wrong, take it back." Hermione giggled.

"Why, they're large. You need bigger?" By this time Hermione was bursting with laughter.

"Draco, they're condoms. I need a pregnancy test." Draco looked puzzled and Hermione whispered something in his ear.

"OH..." Draco laughed nervously. Hermione ended up taking the condoms back and got the test.

_Back at home:_

"Okay, I'm going to go take this now. You stay out here." She closed the bathroom door. Gina came out of Hermione's room and saw Draco.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So...who's in the bathroom? I really gotta go."

"Hermione's in there taking the test. I don't know where her parents are though."

"Oh." Gina yawned and laid her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco looked at the grandfather clock. Draco bent down and gave Gina a friendly kiss on the cheek. She pulled away.

"You know, pregnancy tests don't take this long. Maybe you should go check on her." Gina walked back into Hermione's room and got dressed.

_Gina's thoughts:_

'I'm through with Draco. We're just friends...I still love him though. He lied and said he loved me too though on that night he took me...does he? No...don't be silly Gina. He belongs to someone else now. Oh well, I still have Harry...sigh.'

_Flashback:_

"Draco wait, I only want to do this if you truly love me." Draco was on top of Gina, forcing himself into her. Her cries of pain stopped him from answering her question.

"It's supposed to hurt the first time G.G."

"Draco stop! It hurts too much!" he wouldn't stop. Eventually the pain went away and her cries were changed into satisfied moans.

"I love you." He lied.

Her first time didn't even mean anything. Draco never looked her in the eye during either. After words he felt bad, then he left her to return to Hogwarts, where she was forgotten and left to raise a son that got taken away from her.

_End flashback:_

Tears began to run down Gina's cheeks, which she quickly tried to wipe away as someone entered.

"She's fine. She said five more minutes then she'll come out...are you okay?"

"Um..yea I'm fine...I'll wait for the bathroom out there. I wish you both good luck with the test." she tried to walk out but Draco grabbed her arm. She violently yanked it back and spun around.

"NO! I'm done Draco. I'm fuckin finished. I can't go on like this. I gotta get out of here!"

"Gina, what's your problem? We're still best friends. Aren't you happy."

"No. I'm not happy. How can I be? What's my problem, well lets see..HER. IT'S HER."

"So what. If I would've gotten you pregnant, I would've never left for Hogwarts and just stayed with you. Merlin know's how bad I want to be with you, but I can't I have responsibility now."

Gina gasped.

"Draconicous Lucius Malfoy! Don't lie like that, because I WAS pregnant when you left and you didn't even care!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW! Wait, you were pregnant?"

Gina crossed her arms and shook her head 'yes'. Tears began to run down her face as Draco ran to her and held her close. She needed a hug.

"Where's the baby?"

"He got taken away. I'm sorry...I couldn't take care of him without you. My parents wouldn't let me. My father said that if I couldn't find the father, then I didn't need to be messing around or have kids. But I wasn't messing around! I was only with you! And this is all your fault!"

Draco had no clue of what to do. He let Gina go and just sat on the bed, thinking about his son by Gina.

Gina just stood there and cried.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she burst through the door. Gina was heartbroken and ran out of the house in her pajamas, hoping to get back to the train station to get to Hogwarts. Back into Harry's arms. She knew he loved her. Or did he?

A/n: wow...that idea jus hit me like a brick. But yea. PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry for the wait. But c'mon, it was worth it right?


	18. Hormones

Chapter 18

Hormones

Disclaimer: Why would I stress telling u all this when you already know? Cuz it's mandatory...sorta..

A/n: Hey yall! Enjoy, read and review ma peeps! Also, don't forget this is winter break for them.

Draco watched Gina run out of the room. He looked out of the window and saw her stop when she got to the driveway. She probably didn't know how to get to the train station from there.

"What's wrong with Gina?" asked Hermione, holding up the positive pregnancy test.

Draco lied, "I don't know, I'll be right back. You stay here and get rest." Draco gently pushed Hermione to the side and ran out of the house after Gina.

000

Gina looked back and saw Draco coming, she decided to make a run for it and just hope she'd end up at the station.

"Gina wait!"

"NO! GO WITH YOUR STUPID WIFE TO BE, I DON'T CARE!" Gina slipped on some ice, cutting her knee on the concrete beneath the layer. Draco stopped chasing her to stand above her in the snow.

"Just go Draco, I can't bear the pain anymore. JUST GO!" Gina's yells were so loud, her pain could be felt through the neighbors looking out of their windows.

"Just listen to me G.G."

"Listen to you? How can I when you lied to me that night you said you LOVED ME!"

"I-"

"You what? You didn't mean it? OUR SON IS MERLIN KNOWS WHERE AND YOU CAME HERE TO BANG WITH THIS TRASH? O yea, forget me 'cause I'm leaving. I'm going to be with Harry now, and we'll show you. I'll have another child, then he can't leave me!"

Draco tried helping her up.

"I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN!"

"You're crazy. C'mon lets go back inside, you're causing a scene."

"That's all you have to say? I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED! FOR REAL THIS TIME! For real Draco."

Draco got down on his knees and looked at her face. Tears streamed down her caramel cheeks, now cold from the December winds. He reached out and touched her lips. She just sat there, breathing heavily.

"You're still beautiful." Draco didn't know what to say or do, so that's what he said. She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot red. He gently pressed his lips against hers. All the pain he felt for her made him want to vomit. He loved Hermione, but Gina was first. He loves Gina now, and Hermione was last. But he loves Hermione...but he loves Gina.

"Don't touch me ever again. I have to go. Take me to the station Draco." she stood on her own and they limped to the station.

000

"I love you Gina." he didn't know what he was saying.

She smacked him and boarded the train.

Draco started crying, the famous death eater supposed to be, cried. He didn't feel like returning to Hermione's house to face her now. He decided to just sit outside of the station and wait for the cold to freeze every organ in his body so he wouldn't have to live with the decision of his new child or his three year old son.

000

The alarm clock flashed 12:43 A.M.

Draco creaked Hermione's door open.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Draco glared at her.

"I'm not in the mood Mione, so calm down." she got in his face.

"CALM DOWN? Where have you been? You've been with that slut that can't keep a man? Don't feel sorry for her, I'm carrying your child DRACO."

"I said calm down." Draco said with sternness in his voice. He tried to avoid her by stepping to the side, but she stepped with him.

"If you want that bitch, then go follow her. that's what male dogs do. Follow their bitches." she really struck a nerve in Draco's heart.

He was about to walk out when all of a sudden he grabbed Hermione's wrists and threw her violently on the bed. He hovered over her, breathing heavily, looking like a madman. Hermione was scared, and felt a tear from Draco drop on her face.

"I'm sorry Draco."

"She's gone. SHE'S GONE. IT'S OVER BETWEEN ME AND HER OKAY?"

"Okay." Hermione's voice quivered and was barely audible. Draco got off of her and threw some of his belongings at her wall. She didn't question him. Yet.

He sat on the floor for a few minutes, and Hermione just watched. Then he got up and walked over to her.

"I love you okay? You believe me right?" Draco seemed to be falling apart.

Hermione didn't say anything. Draco vigorously kissed Hermione, like they were teens for the first time making out. He kneeled on the bed in front of her, never breaking the kiss. He was trying to get Gina off his mind, but the fact that their child was missing made him want to kill someone. He tried ignoring the feeling and pushed Hermione all the way down on the bed, forcing her give in to his kisses. She grabbed at his back, her thoughts completely gone at this point, and started ripping his shirt, trying to get it off. Hermione didn't notice Draco's tears during the raging hormone struggle. Draco's ripped shirt lay on the floor. There was grabbing, and crying, and moaning all at the same time as Draco put hickies all over Hermione's neck and chest. The bruises of his kisses were planted everywhere on her body he could reach. He pulled at her shirt, and a button came off while Hermione was trying to help.

"Hermione, did you go to the...store..." Her father trailed off as he stood in the doorway, starring at the scene of his daughter underneath the half naked Slytherin prince. They stopped and Draco got up. Hermione's dad walked up to him, and punched him in the eye. A black bruise instantly developed. Draco had nothing else to say and left the house. As he walked down the stairs, he heard Hermione being yelled at by her father.

Something told him to go back.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT HER." Draco demanded her father put down the belt that came off of Draco's pants.

"I thought I made it clear that we don't want you here." Her father said, walking over to him.

"I'm sorry dad..."

"DON'T. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT."

"Don't yell at her like that. Mione, lets go."

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE."

"Mione. I said lets go." Hermione slowly got up under her father's watchful eyes and slithered her way past her father to Draco.

"Wait for me outside." Draco told her, looking straight at her father. 'I messed up one girl's life already, I have to at least have one thing right.' he thought.

"But Draco..."

"GO."

Draco stared her father down, and since he didn't see him as a threat, he walked out after Hermione to the train station back to Hogwarts.

000

"Im so sorry Mione."

"It's okay. At least I get to go back to Hogwarts with you." she kissed him. Meanwhile, her parent's car drove up to them.

"What the hell is this Hermione?" her father threw the pregnancy test at her.

"Get in the car. You're not going anywhere."

"There she goes." Draco smartly said as Hermione took Draco's hand and lead him inside. Her father drove off.

000

"Gina, are you okay?" Harry picked her up wedding style, noticing her knee was bleeding. She was still crying, and Harry thought it was because of her knee. He took her to his room, not caring about the rules anymore.

"OW!" she yelped. He shushed her.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts." she was about to scream again, but was cut off by Harry's tongue meeting with hers. He dropped the towel that was on her knee and continued kissing her. he was on a snogging rampage/just as Draco was. Gina was in a chair and Harry was kneeling between her legs. Her back arched to meet his lips and her tears stopped. He kissed her stomach and led a trail of kisses down to her thigh. She didn't know what to say. she wanted to say stop, but Harry's tongue got "between her legs" and suddenly, all thoughts of Draco faded away. Little did they know, they were about to be caught by a late night visitor.

All Gina could think was: _is this love?_

A/n: review now. Think about this, Hermione and Draco are about to be back at Hogwarts. Gina's there with Harry. Draco loves Hermione and Gina. What'll happen when they get back?


	19. Welcome back

Chapter 19

Welcome back

Disclaimer: if u read the cover of the book, it clearly says who wrote it...DUH

A/n: hey guys. Sorry for the month wait but it was worth it right?

Gina looked out of the train window, now wishing she could go back. She still couldn't believe how much of a dog Draco was, even after those painful 3 years without him. Now all she could think about was their son, whom she didn't get to name or even see once he was born.

When she got off the train she slowly sauntered into Hogwarts, exhausted and depressed. Not even caring who'd see her fall out on the cold stone floor while her cut knee bled out all of her pain and sorrows. The season was still on Christmas break and not many people were around. Harry just happened stumble upon her.

"Gina?" When she didn't reply Harry got scared. He saw her knee and how badly it was cut and decided to take her to Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione and Draco arrived later that night.

000

"How did this happen?" Harry asked Gina as she was recovering the next morning.

"I fell."

"How?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Gina. Just tell me. I need to know. As your boyfriend, I need to know."

Gina sighed.

"Well, long story short, three years ago Draco got me pregnant. I came here this year for my first time. I found out that Hermione was pregnant too by Draco. So while we stayed at her house, I tried to run away, but I fell on some ice and cut my knee on the concrete."

Harry's whole facial expression changed from awe, to sadness, then to brutal anger. He wanted to find Malfoy and hang him. He couldn't even look at Gina anymore at that moment.

"Harry, are you mad at me? I'm sorry. If I would've knew I was going to meet you I never would've did it."

He looked at her. His eyes glowed a faint green.

"Harry...what's wrong?" he grabbed his head and doubled over, mumbling to himself. When he finally looked up, Gina saw that he had fangs. The curse had begun. That night she bit him would change his life forever.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just the curse you gave me." Gina felt bad.

"How did you know about the curse?"

"It was in the forbidden section in the library."

"I'm sorry. I just want to be loved."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad we're connected this way." he bent down to hug her and his fangs went away.

"Where's the baby?" Harry asked. Gina's eyes began to water.

"I...I don't know..." a sharp pain went through her and she yelled out loudly.

000

"Draco and that girl are back. Remember what I told you to do. The quicker she has this child, the quicker she can die and Draco can be independent, without a woman by his side. I don't want him to become weak" Lucius reminded Snape. Snape was opposed to the whole idea, but his life was at steak.

When Hermione walked past Snape she noticed that her stomach began to grow a little bigger and the child began to kick inside of her. Draco helped her walk to every class she had, even if it was out of his way. He wasn't a good father or husband to Gina's baby and her, so he decided it was time he stepped up as a man to support his new family.

000

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Harry told Hermione during dinner.

"I hope this is important, I'm eating for two now."

"That's sort of what I need to talk to you about." Harry helped her out of the mess hall. Draco saw and got up and followed to protect his wife to be and to make sure she was okay.

"The reason why you and Gina snip at each other so much is because she had his child too. About three years ago." Harry told her the whole story. Then Draco walked up. Hermione looked at him, then smacked him and walked away, then came back.

"What kind of person are you to do that! What, are you gonna just leave me like that too?" Hermione jammed her finger in Draco's chest.

"It's not even like that Hermione, I just...I...it's all my fault. I should've never had sex with her. I was just so tempted though. I want my son. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, but if you help me find my son, I'll stay out of your life forever."

"The only reason I'm going to help you is just because I feel bad for what you did to Gina. And I'll stay with you, but you better not leave me like that. Harry, we need your help."

Harry nodded.

"Once we find your son, if we find him, I want Gina out of your life completely." Hermione scolded to Draco.

"She's leaving at the end of this month anyway. I convinced her to get out of here 'cause of all the trouble and controversy going on around here. And if anyone finds out she's a vampire, Hogwarts will send everyone home, or lock us all in and put her out. So I told her to go, and someday I'll be with her again." Harry added.

"Gina's a vampire?" Draco and Harry nodded to Hermione.

"Look, Harry, I don't want her to raise that child on her own. You love her, and I know you do. I can tell. This is our last year anyway, don't let her go alone like I did. She's worth more than that. I want you to be with her and take care of her for me." Draco replied back.

Harry nodded again.

A/n: Don't worry guys, this isn't the last chapter. If you forgot what's going on with Snape and Lucius with this baby thing, go back to chapter 14 and re-read it so you can get the understanding. Thanx, please review!


	20. Risk

Chapter 20

Risk

Disclaimer: yep, don't own it, wish i did but i don't.

A/n: sup guys. Sorry, Internet's been down so yea, lets get started again

_The next day:_

Harry, Hermione, and Draco met in the library that following Saturday. Snow was still crisp on the ground and Christmas wasn't going well for Gina or Hermione.

"Well, the first thing we should do is find Gina." Harry suggested. Hermione glanced over at Draco when she heard Gina's name. He lowered his head.

"I'll go then." Harry stood, resolving his own comment. Hermione cleared her throat, causing Harry to sit down.

"I guess I'll go." Draco answered, trying to satisfy Hermione's revenge hunger. He got up and pushed the chair in loudly. Everyone looked up at him.

_In the Slytherin common room:_

Draco quietly walked up the stairs to the girl's corridors. He knew Gina's room was moved next to Hermione's. She was kicked out of Gryfindor for being too...Slytherin like. Draco knocked on the door but when he didn't hear an answer he just pushed it open. Gina was asleep. Draco went over to her bed and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sobbed a little, then he looked over at Gina and ran his hand through her kinky brown hair.

"Gina...I'm sorry G.G...I still love you..." he began to whisper to her as tears kept falling. She groaned a little and turned over. When she opened her eyes she fell off the bed in shock that Draco was there.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" she asked from the floor on the other side of the bed.

"I just needed to talk to you. I have to tell you something."

"Hurry it up then, the quicker you talk, the quicker I can get you out of here."

"Well, me, Harry, and Hermione talked yesterday and-"

"And what, Draconicous? You've decided you're going to keep Hermione's little brat huh?" Draco shuttered at that name. Even though it wasn't really his name, whenever Gina called him that it made him twinge inside and he knew she was truly mad at him.

"No. I came to tell you-" he was interrupted by Gina when she got back on the bed and laid down. Her night gown was way too short, and Draco was becoming uncomfortable.

"Well? Continue." Gina said crossing her arms. Draco looked away from her.

"We're going to find our son." Gina's whole expression changed. She was so happy. She cried tears of joy and jumped on the bed. Draco just sat there, starring at the wall. She plopped down behind him.

"Well, aren't you happy too?" she asked, he voice soft as velvet. Draco nodded first, then shook his head 'no'.

"Why not?"

"G.G., we might not find him." Draco looked down again, still teary eyed.

"And it's all my fault for leaving you." he added. Gina felt bad now. She slowly and carefully put her arms around Draco's chest and laid her head into his shoulder. He held her hands for a while.

"It's okay Draco. It's not about us anymore. We're over, you know that. And I don't care that you have Hermione and a baby on the way now. It's just about our son. We'll find him."

Draco nodded. Gina purred for him, it used to always make him happy before they came to Hogwarts. Draco turned around and gave Gina a tiny peck on the lips. She didn't know what to do so she just sat there and got lost in his eyes, the way she did when he took her that night. He didn't love her then, but he loved her now. Draco grabbed Gina's head and passionately kissed her over and over again, making each kiss different and unique, she deserved this. He laid her down on the bed and began kissing up her inner thighs, when he got closer to it, Gina stopped him.

"Maybe we should go find Harry and Hermione now."

Draco cleared his throat. He wanted so badly to taste Gina again.

"Yeah. Maybe." He pulled up her night gown and kissed her there with no hesitation, licking his lips after, getting them ready for another taste.

"Draco, I'm serious. We have to go." Draco groaned and got up.

"Okay, get dressed so we can go."

"Oh, and Draco, NOW we are officially over okay?"

"Okay." Draco said with a sneer. Gina sneered right back at him which made him smile.

000

_Back in the library:_

Harry looked at the time on the wall and noticed Draco had been gone a whole 27 minutes. As soon as he was about to tell Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked up to the table. He was still a little mad at Harry for being with Gina.

"Hi Harry." Ginny rang out as she gave him a small squeeze then sat down. Ron remained standing.

"Harry, I need to talk to you. It's about Gina." Ginny looked up.

"Oh, Ron. My legs hurt still from that last Quiditch game. I still can't believe that Slytherin boy ran me into the pillar like that. Whatever you have to say about Gina, you can say in front of all of us." Harry replied.

"Well, Gina-" Ron was cut of by Gina's hand on his shoulder.

"What about me now?" She asked. Ron turned around and turned red. Draco laughed at the fact that Ron was in love with his own sister, and Hermione was so tired she wasn't fully paying attention.

"I can't do this anymore Gina! I love you!" Ron grabbed Gina and kissed her on the lips. Harry, Ginny, and Draco gasped. Gina pushed him off of her to the ground.

"RON WEASLY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs in the library.

"You just kissed our sister!" Ginny blurted out. She put her hands over her mouth.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Harry and Gina at the same time. Draco was just dumbfounded. He didn't think that'd happen.

Ron looked up.

"But...I..." Ron babbled on...

Then Gina and Harry's curse started to come back, the sun was setting quick and they were transforming.

A/n: YAY! Yea so review and the next chapters are good too lol.


	21. The search begins

Chapter 21

The search begins

Disclaimer: well...i wish i wrote the original...but i didn't lol.

A/n: sorry for the year's wait lol. If u don't remember what's going on, I'd advise u to re-read the last 5 chapters? Sorry guys!

Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stopped squabling and turned their attention to Gina and Harry. The library lights seemed to dim as they transformed. Harry and Gina's eyes turned a glowing shade of green and their teeth began to sharpen at the tips, as vampire's would. Harry's breathing increased and became louder. Gina was too used to this.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Gina yelled to him.

"I told you, it's okay. I love you." Gina and Harry hugged. Everyone looked at them in confusion.

"You quiet down back there!" yelled the librarian. They left the library quickly, covering their faces.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked Harry as the glow went away, but the teeth stayed the same.

"Look, there's no time to explain, we need to find your sister's baby." Harry replied

"Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"Not Ginny, Gina!" Draco budded in.

"Oh yea...I forgot." Ron said back, then barely fainted. Hermione caught him and pushed him back up. Draco helped her, and she grabbed her stomach. Draco worried about his baby...both his babies. They all skipped lunch to figure things out.

_Outside the mess hall:_

"Where the hell are we going to find a phonebook for a different world?" Hermione scoffed at Harry's idea. She was still a little mad at Draco, but she let his arm drape over her pregnant belly. It was his baby too.

"What the hell is a phonebook?" Draco questioned, trying to be more on Hermione's side. As soon as Draco and Harry were about to argue, Gina began to speak.

"Look. The only way we're going to find my baby is if we find my dad. He's the one who gave him away. And as you know, my dad lives in a whole different world, and outsiders aren't allowed in. Anyone who isn't a full fledge vampire...or has the blood can't get in."

"So how are we going to get there?" Draco asked.

"The only ones that can go is me and Harry." she replied back.

"Well that's not fair! I wanted to meet my real father." Ron whined.

"Well I don't think any of you can turn into bats, and it's a long flight from here. Besides, you don't really want to meet him, believe me." Gina answerd.

"We can just use a transformation spell." Hermione added.

"It'll wear off too soon though. Come one Harry, if we're going, we have to leave now. By the time we get there it'll be dark enough for the place to come alive." Gina grabbed Harry's hand and they began to walk toward the door until one of the ghosts met with them.

"Where are you two going? And hand in hand might I add?" The ghost questioned. She had a pair of glasses in her hand.

"Just for a walk." Gina answered, elbowing Harry in his ribs. She had to talk through gritted teeth to hide her fangs.

"Well you be careful. We wouldn't want to loose any students here on Hogwart's grounds." the ghost replied, floating away. When they got outside they transformed to bats and flew away.

_Later that night at Hogwarts:_

"Hermione, can I come in?" Draco whispered through her cracked door. She woke up easily because the baby was kicking her all night. Draco came in and closed the door. He sat on the bed and they talked in the dark.

There was a pause after a while. Draco thought Hermione was asleep. He kissed her on the forehead and began to head out of the room. He heard her get out of bed and he spun around.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I just can't help but worry for Gina, Harry, and that baby."

"You couldn't stand Gina and now you want to help her? Women!"

"We've got to help them." Hermione grabbed some books out from under her bed and looked for transformation spells. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were having problems of their own.

A/n: please review. The next chapters will get better. It's just been a while.


End file.
